


Maternity

by way1203



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Motherhood, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: Fish wiped the corner of her eyes. She'd reached her threshold, but she couldn't allow herself to cry. At least not right now. She was Fish Mooney, a badass who made people bend for her. She radiated confidence and had the inner strength of a girder.





	Maternity

**Author's Note:**

> Given Fish's maternal side toward Oswald over the seasons and her reaction to Liza, I haven't been able to shake the idea of Fish possibly having been a mother at one point in her life. I decided to write this to get it out of my head. Plus there's a lack of Fish fics out there. 
> 
> Takes place Pre-Gotham.

Fish shifted on the hospital bed. The fluorescent lights of the room made her eyes ache. She glanced from her chipped nails to the flowers and balloons congratulating her and exclaiming _It's A Girl!_ in muted pink letters. She wanted to smile, knowing the gifts came from Falcone and other members of the family who knew about her...situation, but she couldn't make herself. There was a soreness throughout her body. It was as though she'd been in a fight. The epidural had long since worn off, leaving her with a twinge in her back and stomach, and a harsh throbbing between her legs. No one told her that she'd hurt his way, or that it'd be all over.

She'd hid the pregnancy for as long as she could. Somehow Falcone knew. She'd never forget that damn twinkle in his eye and that smile when she came to him and confessed, her hands on her then flat stomach, her body trembling like a small dog. He'd laughed. It wasn't at all comforting, but it was meant to be. Fish had been fearful. He granted her extra protection and increased her proceeds. She'd need them after all—he was cold and calculating, but he wasn't heartless. Fish wondered if that young hairless assassin of his was the one who let her condition slip. She knew he had overheard her on the phone with the doctor and caught her vomiting twice. He was new, and evidently her first instinct not to trust him had been right.

"Ms. Mooney."

Fish gave the nurse her attention. She was a kind woman. The lines in her face and gray streaks throughout her long braid reflected her experience. She brought the younger woman a type of reassurance she couldn't quite explain.

"Would you like to hold your daughter again?"

"Yes," Fish croaked. "I'd like that."

"Camilla was quite the little trooper. All of that poking and prodding. But she made it, and you've got yourself a healthy baby girl."

The nurse placed a small infant in her arms. As the older woman stepped away, for a fraction of a moment, Fish felt fear surge through her. She gazed down at Camilla. She shouldn't have been surprised to see her own eyes mirrored, yet the sight made her breath hitch in her chest. Camilla moved her head around, taking in her new surroundings. She reached an arm up, her tiny hand curled into a fist. The child's tone had shifted from the odd pink-purple-red combination Fish noticed when they held her up in the delivery room. Now that Camilla was cleaned off, swaddled, and a few hours old, she was a warm shade of amber that reminded Fish too much of her mother. She felt a knot form in throat. _This_ is what she'd carried for nine months. _This_ was the reason for the heartburn, and the sleepless nights, and the fatigue. This creature. This baby. Her daughter. _Harvey's_ daughter.

Fish kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Camilla. Your daddy doesn't know about you. If I can help it, he never will."

Camilla's face bunched up as she fussed. That knitted brow was his.

"It's for the best. He's a detective. I know, I know, but he's different. He doesn't need to know you're here. I'm sorry, baby girl."

It'd been an accident. She hadn't meant to like Harvey, or sleep with him, or have his baby. He wasn't her type. He was a bit dumb. Yet, at the same time, he was clever. He had a sweetness to his eyes and a decent sense of humor. They were careful. He'd just been promoted. She was doing well in her career in Falcone's family. Fish was still in her early twenties. But by the time she realized she carried a product of their...whatever the two of them were, she opted to keep the baby and avoid Harvey.

"It'll be hard," said Fish. She swallowed as the back of her throat grew tight. "These things always are. But if mama can get through the pain of bringing you here, she can handle you without your daddy."

Camilla's fusses gave way to the start of a cry. It was time for another feeding. After some initial difficulty, Fish managed to get the infant to latch on without the nurse's assistance. She intercepted the baby's attempt to grab at her hair, and made a mental note to drop the asymmetrical bob once she was released.

Fish wiped the corner of her eyes. She'd reached her threshold, but she couldn't allow herself to cry. At least not right now. She was Fish Mooney, a badass who made people bend for her. She radiated confidence and had the inner strength of a girder. Fish brushed away the tears on her cheeks. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? To have the baby, to do this all without help. Her mom had done it. She could too, couldn't she? Doubt and regret brought more tears to her eyes.

"Don't worry, Camilla. We'll be fine. I promise."


End file.
